One Step Layered
by loafbread
Summary: Marceline and Marshall Lee are some "wicked" geniuses, they are both good in academics, and at the same time, PRANKS. But when they are transferred to Ooo University, will they change? but what if not? will Bubblegum and Gumball succesful in changing them? AU. Bubbline no GumballxMarshall
1. Meeting You

One Step Layered.

Marceline and his twin brother Marshall Lee are the "most awesome dudes" in Ooo High School.

While, Bonnibel Bubblegum and Bubba Gumball were the "most popular" dudes in Ooo University.

Ooo High School is different, it's still a private school but most of its students are delinquents, among them is Marceline and Marshall. While the Ooo University is the complete opposite.

But that truthful day.

When Marceline and Marshall have set the first record. Even the chairman of Ooo University can't believe it. Marceline Abadeer along with his brother Marshall Lee Abadeer, topped the school exams.

They may be some delinquents, but they _can_ have a pretty future.

The heads of both curriculum even argued if the twins, can be or couldn't be transferred. Due to their **unbelievable **records, countless **principal meetings. **They still argued.

And so , they came into one conclusion.

The twins, will transfer, and will be taken care of the "most popular" students of Ooo University, Bubba Gumball and Bonnibel Bubblegum. But, if the twins keep doing the things they used to do in Ooo High School, the twins will be expelled along with Bubba and Bubblegum.

The council had talked to Bubba and Bubblegum agreed to the consequences.

Both of them believed that they were easy to change.

But _they are not._

They believe that the twins were just looking for attention.

_But they are not._

When the head of Ooo High School talked to the twins about their transfer to Ooo University.

The twins did not agree.

They don't like the Ooo University, because, it's filled with stuck-up brats. Full of people who keeps bragging about their riches. They **hate **it there.

But the head asked them.

And so the twins agreed.

They went to the Ooo National Park to meet their _caretakers._

Marceline had a black long hair; she was wearing a grey vest, with a blue striped t-shirt in it. Black pants, and a blue converse. While Marshall had a black hair, just like's Marceline's but shorter, and with some curls in it. He was wearing a Red polo, with a brown leather jacket, paired with a black knee pants, with a red Lacoste shoes.

The twins were sitting in a bench when two individuals approached them.

The other guy has a pink hair, but more like being styled than leaving it. He wears, a purple shirt with a pink polo. Paired with a light brown pants, and paired with a black leather shoes.

The other girl has a long hair, she'wearing a pink dress, with a dark pink doll shoes.

"Well what do we have here." Marshall smirked.

"You must be the Abadeer twins? Are you?" Gumball examined.

"No. I'm Marceline." Marceline smirked.

"I'm Marshall Lee." Marshall grinned.

"I don't have any time for games. So please do cooperate." Bubblegum asked.

"Yes, our future depends on the both of you." Gumball pleaded.

"Oh please." Marceline hissed.

"Where are we going again?" Marshall asked.

"Oh yes. We shall tour you to the school campus." Gumball said.

"Who are you again?" Marceline asked.

"Oh my. Where are my manners? I'm sorry, I'm Bonnibel Bubblegum, and friends call me "Bubblegum." Bubblegum introduced.

"Well, I'm Bubba Gumball, call me Gumball instead." Gumball smiled.

"K." Marceline said as she walked away.

"Is she really like that?" Gumball asked.

"Yes. And if you can't deal with it. Well, I guess you should **DO DEAL WITH IT." **Marshall smirked.

"Oh-okay." Gumball said.

"Hmmmm. She's pretty." Bubblegum thought.

And the party walked away, boarding a ship to Ooo Island.

**A/N-**

**OH. What do we have here? HAHAHA. Another Bubbline fic. Oh well, sorry about the grammar,, and some error. I made it in school. Hope you like it guys. And oh, REVIEWING IS HIGHLY APPRECIATED. THANKYOU.**


	2. Go with the Flow

It's been two weeks since Marceline and Marshall Lee transferred to Ooo University.

It's been their first week but they became popular.

Marceline for her music.

And Marshall for his looks.

And Gumball as well as, Bubblegum were happy.

"DARN IT! I can't take this anymore!" Marceline shouted.

"What's wrong Marceline?" Bubblegum asked.

"I miss my friends." Marceline said.

"_She's cute. Oh glob. What am I thinking?" Bubblegum thought._

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bubblegum said, ignoring her previous thoughts.

"Hey Bonni." Marceline said.

"Yes?" Bubblegum smiled.

"Can you entertain me?" Marceline asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Bubblegum asked.

"Oh, never mind. You're into **fun **anyway." Marceline said with a sad voice.

"Don't you ever underestimate me, Miss Abadeer, daughter of Hunson Abadeer, and Leeana Abadeer!" Bubblegum reprimanded.

"What?" Marceline said.

"I can do **fun **you k'now." Bubblegum pouted

"You're cute." Marceline smiled.

"Excuse me?" Bubblegum said.

"You're C-U-T-E" Marceline smiled.

"Oh." Bubblegum blushed.

"Come on in." Marceline smiled.

"What should I do here?" Bubblegum asked.

"Fun FUN FUN!" Marceline shouted.

Bubblegum giggled.

The both of them exchanged stories.

Some experiences.

"Hey, where's Gumball and Marshall?" Marceline asked while lying down into Bubblegum's lap.

"Well, they off into some slumber party." Bubblegum said.

"So, were alone?" Marceline asked.

"Yes. _Perfectly alone." _ Bubblegum said then looked down to Marceline who was smirking.

"Yes?" Bubblegum asked.

Marceline then stood up.

Pinned Bonnibel down.

And Marceline was on top of Bubblegum.

Wrist were pinned down by her own.

"What are you doing?" Bubblegum asked.

"Guess it?" Marceline answered.

"I really don't know." Bubblegum said.

"We're playing a game called go-with-the-flow." Marceline grinned.

"What do you mean?" Bubblegum asked.

"I'll do something and you'll go with it. Are okay with that?" Marceline smirked.

"Okay" Bubblegum gulped.

Marceline kissed Bubblegum.

Bubblegum kissed back.

Marceline then stood up, still kissing Bubblegum

Bubblegum did the same.

But they stopped when Marshall and Gumball were home.

"Ooops. I guess it's game over for us." Marceline said.

"Oh." Bubblegum said, licking her lips.

"Do you like it?" Marceline smiled.

"…." Bubblegum answered.

"Hmmm. We'l do it some other time again. Now you can go back to your room." Marceline smiled.

Bubblegum didn't realize the happenings.

But she was happy.

She was _really _happy.


	3. Opposites Attract Do they?

**Opposites do Attract? Do they?**

It's been 5 months since Marceline and Marshall transferred to Ooo University.

Everything was pretty rad to them.

With their new friends, Finn, Jake, LSP, FP, Lady Rainicorn, Fionna, and Cake.

But, Marceline was oblivious of Bubblegum's feelings.

"_Oh Marceline. Why?" _that's what she always thought.

Marceline seems to like Bubblegum but she wouldn't admit, maybe because she's way out of her league.

Bubblegum admitted it to herself, she likes Marceline. But she doesn't want to ruin their friendship because; it's the only thing that she's got.

Marceline dates girls and guys.

She respects both sexes.

But Bubblegum never dated anyone before.

It's their P.E class.

And since, Marceline's and Bubblegum's grade were the same, they're in the same class, as well as, Marshall and Gumball. But Marshall and Gumball are a year older than them.

"Hey Gumball." Marshall called.

"Yes?" Gumball answered.

"Do you think Bubblegum likes Marceline?" Marshall asked.

"Yes, I do. She confessed it to me." Gumball said.

"Since, were graduating, how about we became their 'bridge'?" Marshall smirked.

"What do you mean?" Gumball asked.

"You know, 'bridge' the one who connects two people in love with each other to be in a relationship or something like that." Marshall explained.

"Oh yes. Let's do that." Gumball smiled.

"What are you two talking about?" Bubblegum joined in.

"Oh it's nothing my lady." Marshall smirked.

"Yep, it's just Calculus." Gumball smiled.

"I see. I'll be on my room then." Bubblegum then went upstairs.

"So, what should we do then?" Gumball asked.

"First thing is, we let them realize that they are meant for each other." Marshall smirked.

"But how?" Gumball asked.

"Dude, we just have to make everything in common for them." Marshall said.

"But, they are the complete opposite!" Gumball exclaimed.

"Who are the complete opposites?" Marceline interrupted.

"It's nothing." Marshall grinned.

"If you are planning something, you'll be killed." Marceline warned.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Marshall whined.

"Ugh. I'll go upstairs!" Marceline hissed.

"Good one." Gumball smiled.

"Where are we again?" Marshall asked.

"The complete opposites." Gumball answered.

"Oh yes, that. I think we should do the impossible." Marshall smiled.

"What do you mean?" Gumball asked.

"You know, we can't really make everything common to them, you see." Marshall grabbed two magnets.

"It's like this, these are magnets, obviously, these sides here are common, if we put them through together, they can't touch, but we used the opposite, they'll touch." Marshall said.

"So, what do you mean?" Gumball asked.

"We will make them to be together by just being themselves. You got ma' point bro?" Marshall smiled.

"Oh yes, Yes, that! It's more like relativity!" Gumball exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, so, when should we start?" Marshall asked.

"How about now?" Gumball smirked.

"How about a truth or dare game?" Marshall grinned.

"Oh yes. With just the four of us! Let's go!" Gumball stood up.

Xxxxxxx

"_Seriously, why are they so noisy? Tch." _

The black haired girl thought.

She was focusing on her music.

Then she heard a knock.

"What?" Marceline asked.

"Greetings, Marceline. It's me Gumball, Me and Marshall would like to play truth or dare, do you want to play?" Gumball asked.

"No." She rejected.

"But, Bubblegum will play too." Gumball interjected.

"And so?" Marceline said.

"It would be fun." Gumball said.

"Okay. But I'll play the game since, I never backed down on some dares before." Marceline got up then she opened her door.

"Where's the place?" Marceline asked.

"Attic." Gumball led Marceline into the attic.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey." Marshall opened Bubblegum's door.

But Marshall's timing was so wrong.

He caught Bubblegum half-naked. With no shirt.

"Oh darn. I'm sorry!" Marshall blushed, as he closed the door.

"What do you want?!" Bubblegum yelled.

"I really am, well, me and Gumball, were planning to play truth or dare. And we wanted to play it with you and Marceline." Marshall said, leaning in the door.

"I see, is Marceline playing?" Bubblegum blushed.

"Oh yes, she never backed down from a dare before." Marshall said.

"I see." Bubblegum opened the door.

She grabbed Marshall Lee by the collar and said.

"If you ever see me in that way again, I swear, those eyes of yours will never see again." Bubblegum warned.

"Yes. Yes, so let's go." Marshall said.

"_Like she's going to do that." _Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's form into a circle shall we?" Gumball said.

"Okay! Let's do this thing!" Marshall screamed.

Xxxxxxx

**A/N- you can suggest any dares! I'm open! And oh, don't forget about some questions okay?**


	4. I Dare You

_**I Dare You.**_

_**Xxxxxxxx**_

"Then let's spin it out!" Marshall exclaimed.

Gumball spinned the bottle and it pointed out to Marshall.

"Oh." Marceline smirked.

"Oh yeah? This should be a better one." Marshall smirked.

"Truth or dare?" Gumball asked.

"Dare." Marshall answered.

"I dare you to wear Bubblegum's dress!" Gumball grinned.

"WHAT?" Marshall said.

"DO it." Marceline smirked.

"But why mine?" Bubblegum pouted.

"Just this once." Marshall went out and when he came back.

He wore Bubblegum's pink dress with laces in it.

The trio laughed until their stomache ached.

"Oh gooood, this is soo good." Marceline said.

"ugh, my turn." Marshall said.

Marshall spinned the bottle and it pointed out to Bubblegum.

"Eh…" Bubblegum nervously smiled.

"Hello Princess." Marshall smirked.

"Shut it Marsh, you're creeping her out." Marceline said.

"Oh, so truth or dare?" Marshall asked.

"I'd rather choose the Truth than to do your silly dares." Bubblegum said.

"Truth? Okay then, are you open for any relationships? And If you are, who would you want to be with. Well, if you know what I mean." Marshall smirked.

Gumball looked at Marshall with a good-one-eyes.

"I am indeed open for a relationship…. And I'm hoping for." Bubblegum said while looking at Marceline.

"You're open for Marceline?" Marshall asked.

"I…. am not! It's….. I don't know." Bubblegum blushed.

"Heh, your turn." Marshall smiled.

Bubblegum spinned the bottle and it pointed out to Marceline.

"Truth or Dare?" Bubblegum asked.

"Dare." Marceline answered.

"Can I dare her?" Gumball joined in.

"Sure." Bubblegum smiled.

"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Bubblegum." Gumball said.

"Brother!" Bubblegum exclaimed.

"It's a dare, do it Marcy-puss." Marshall grinned.

"Oh darn, let's go Bonn." Marceline grabbed Bubblegum.

They went in into a dark cabinet.

"Good one." Marshall whispered.

Gumball smirked.

Xxxxx

"Marceline, it…its dark." Bubblegum leaned closer.

"It's okay, we'll be alright." Marceline pulled Bubblegum closer.

"So, do you like someone Marceline?" Bubblegum asked.

"I do. Do you?" Marceline asked.

"Yes." Bubblegum answered.

"I see." Marceline said.

"Hey Marceline?" bubblegum asked.

"Yeah?" Marceline said.

But before Marceline could blink.

Bubblegum kissed her.

xxxxxx-xx

"Dude! I CAN HERE MOANING!" Marshall said.

"You do?" Gumball leaned closer.

The both of them were shocked.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Marceline pushed Bubblegum.

"What are you doing?" Marceline asked.

"is it wrong?" bubblegum asked.

"it-…s ugh. I'm out." Marceline said.

Marceline went out.

"What are you two doing?" Marceline asked.

"Nothing." The both of them said in unison.

"Let's go back to our game shall we?" Marceline asked.

And the both of them continued their game, but not until Marshall's time to dare Marceline.

And Marceline answered with a simple DARE.

"I dare you to date Bubblegum for a month." Marshall smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- sorry if it's short, I'm a little bit busy right now, especially with the encampment. Err, so, please do review.**


	5. Confession?

"What? NO WAY!" Marceline hissed

"Oh, what do we have here? Did I just hear Marceline Abadeer backed down from a dare?" Marshall smirked.

"Yes, because, what did you just said is plainly stupid." Marceline said

"Stop it guys, dating someone should not be done by some sill dares." Bubblegum joined in.

"I agree with Bubblegum this time Marshall." Gumball said.

"Okay fine, but tell me Marce, do you really like Bubblegum?" Marshall asked.

Marceline blushed in a little bit and confessed "Fine, I like her. What's the use?"

Marshall smirked.

"Well, it's getting late; I need to sleep for tomorrow. Let's end the game" Gumball stood up followed by Marshall.

"You're not going?" Marceline asked.

"Uhh I have to clean this up, and in no time, I'll be done." Bubblegum smiled.

Marceline smiled back and Bubblegum went into cleaning.

Back in their rooms, Marshall went to Gumball and talked about their "plans"

"Well, we got Marceline to confess." Gumball said.

"But the problem is, how can we make her to be able to be with her?" Marshall asked

"I don't know, how about we ask Jake, he's good with these things." Gumball said.

"Yeah, but we'll ask him tomorrow, I'm getting tired. I'll hit the sack, g'night." Marshall said as he closed the door.

Xxxxx

(**BUBBLEGUM's POV)**

Oh my glob. Oh my glob.

MARCELINE LIKES ME!

I can't keep giggling while on my bed.

Oh my gloooooob! I-I can't stop smiling, Marceline likes me.

Oh glob. Oh glob.

What should I do by tomorrow then? Oh my glob!

Xxxxxxxxxx

(**MARCELINE's POV)**

Oh darn it! She knows it. SHE KNOWS IT! What the heck? What should I do? What should I do?

The heck no! What the heck should I do? The heck the heck the heck! OH GLOB KNOWS!  
But, she blushed when I admitted it. She likes me too?

Those were the thoughts running in my mind. I lay up to my bed. I can't believe myself that I can't confess to her just like that. Oh well, it's up to me to make her mine.

Xxxxxxx

"Good Morning!" Gumball greeted

"Good Morning Gumball!" Marceline greeted.

"Good Morning Marceline!" Marshall smiled.

"What's so good about the morning?" Marceline said to Marshall

"Cause' I greeted you?" Marshall smirked.

Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Good Morning everyone" Bubblegum greeted.

All of their mouths were wide open. Bubblegum was so _gorgeous that day _

She curled her cut parts of her hair, she wore a shorter version of her skirt and she held back down her socks revealing her legs.

"Oh- good morning sister." Gumball snapped his self back

"Yeah, good morning" Marshall greeted.

"U—Uh go-good mo-morning." Marceline stuttered.

Bubblegum giggled and went to the table for breakfast

"What's for breakfast Gumball?"

"UH cereals for now."

"Oh." Marceline frowned.

They ate their breakfast and got off to their respective rooms.

Everyone stared at Bubblegum.

And Marceline was a little bit angry.

_Hey, stop staring at her. She's mine. Well, she'll be mine._

"Hey Marceline." Bubblegum called

"Yeah?"

"Sit with me." Bubblegum said.

"Yeah sure thing." Marceline said

"Okay everyone, POP QUIZ!" the teacher said.

"Can I request, Miss Bubblegum and Abadeer to have an early recess?"

"Why?" Bubblegum frowned.

"Because, well—there's no chance for the others—"

"Sure thing sir, let's go Bon~" Marceline grabbed Bubblegum's wrist and they went to the gardens of the school.

"Well? " Bubblegum asked.

"What?"

Marceline smirked.

"Sorry, but I can't afford many people looking at you." Marceline blushed.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I- I only want" Marceline sighed

"GO on, I'm listening."

"I only want myself to look to you, yes I know I'm selfish. Oh silly me." Marceline blushed

Bubblegum giggled and cupped Marceline's cheeks.

"You're a selfish Marceline. But if you want to."Bubblegum leaned closer

But Marceline removed her hands off her.

"No not, Bonn, no. Just—let me do the moves alright?" Marceline smiled.

"O-okay then."

"How about some snacks?" Marceline asked.

"Sure thing."

Marceline and Bubblegum were the first ones to arrive in the cafeteria.

"Hey!" Marshall called out.

"What are you doing here?" Marceline asked.

"Cutting classes."

"You're what?!" Bubblegum said.

"Not your problem Missy." Marshall smirked.

"Hey stop it, we're not cutting classes, we got excused from our class because we're too intelligent and stuff". Gumball joined in.

"Oh." Bubblegum stiffened herself and went to buy some food.

Xxxxxxx

The four of them sat on the table, they began eating and talking when suddenly.

"Hey, Bubblegum, how's your love life?" Marshall smirked.

"WHAA~ don't have one." Bubblegum pouted.

"Well, I'm available." Marshall grinned

"MARSHALL LEE!" Marceline yelled

Marshall and Gumball laughed

"That's not funny." Marceline pouted

"Sorry Bubblegum. I forgot, someone's aiming for you." Gumball smiled.

"JUSST. Ugh." Marceline got up and walked away

"Follow her. It will help the both of you realize your true feelings, right now, I think Marceline is confused." Marshall smiled.

"Oh yes, indeed, please excuse me." Bubblegum bowed slightly and went up to Marceline.

"Whoa dude, what a well fine lady." Marshall smirked.

"DON'T EVEN DARE TO LAY A HAND ON HER." Gumball warned

"Whoa, chill. I'm aiming for Fionna." Marshall smirked.

"HEY! I'm aiming for her too!" Gumball said.

"You can have MoChro." Marshall grinned

"WHAT!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Marceline wait up!" Bubblegum called out

Marceline stopped "Hey Bon?"

Bubblegum stopped. "Yes?"

"Do- do you think it's right for a girl to love someone like a girl?" Marceline asked

"I don't get your point Marceline."  
"Oh, I mean, is it alright for you to like me?" Marceline asked.

"What do you mean?" Bubblegum asked.

"Nevermind." Marceline said.

"Come on Marceline, say something." Bubblegum said.

"I- I have this friend of mine who likes a certain girl, and that friend of mine is a girl also. So—what should I-she do?" Marceline asked.

"Well, she should go for it. Nothing's wrong if she confess to her right?" Bubblegum said.

_I knew it! She likes me! _

"I see. I'll tell that friend of mine right away!" Marceline said as she ran away.

_Marceline can't deny her feelings anymore. Oh Marceline, I'll wait for your confession, just like any lady will do._

Bubblegum walked back to the cafeteria and he saw Gumball, and Marshall Lee, along with Fionna and Cake, and oh Lady.

"Hello there." Bubblegum greeted

"Hello Peebs,!" Fionna greeted

"Hi!" Cake and Lady greeted

"Where are Finn and Jake? And oh FP?" Bubblegum asked.

"Still in class. The teacher is having a hard time dealing with his students." Fionna giggled.

"Oh yes, the both of you are in different classes right?" Gumball asked.

"Yes." Fionna smiled.

Gumball blushed and he heard Marshall say "Corrupting Minor."

"I AM NOT!" Gumball yelled

"What are you yelling at?!" Marshall yelled back.

"Me? A corrupting minor?!" Gumball yelled

"WELL DUH?! GUILTY PERVERT?" Marshall smirked.

"BOYS STOP THIS!" Bubblegum yelled in.

"Well what is this?" Marceline joined them in.

No one wants to see Marceline mad.

"Nothing." Gumball sat down..

"Tsk." Marshall said.

"Oh I see." Marceline sat down blindly

"So, Marceline, how was your friend?" Bubblegum smiled

"Let's talk in private about that. Later alright?" Marceline smiled.

Bubblegum nods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LATER THAT EVENING

"So how was your friend again Marceline?"

"Oh, well actually…..-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**A/N- sorry to leave you hanging. HAHAHAHA XD**


	6. Confessions!

"I-" Marceline stuttered while rubbing the back of her neck.

Bubblegum stood there, with a blush on her face.

_She's so damn cute._

"I-. She—she said, it's okay, she go-got rejected… and that's all. Hehehe" Marceline faked a laugh

"OH, it's pretty bad for your friend then." Bubblegum frowned.

"Well, I-I'll see you tomorrow!" Marceline said then she waved goodbye

_Do you really have to be that dense Marceline? I really like you! How can you not observe these feelings, the signs that I want—_

"To show you and stuff." Marshall joined in

"Yes…. WAIT! YOU CAN READ MY MIND?!" Bubblegum yelped

Marshall laughed and was knocked off by Gumball saying "Stop it Marsh, sheeesh."

"You dudes….and duddette!" Jake joined in

"Greetings my friend, you must be wondering why we're here." Gumball said.

"Well yeah, Marshall called me here, so I just went along, Lady's with her parents anyways." Jake said.

"Why are you all here again?" Bubblegum asked.

"We're here to help you with Marceline." Marshall smirked.

**Meanwhile…**

Marceline went to her locker, it's been like a day since she opened her locker, when she opened it, she saw the usual things, like Love letters, flowers, chocolates, but something caught her attention, a very unusual pink letter.

"It's been here already?" Marceline said. Thinking it was Luka's reply to her last letter

But….. It was not Luka's letter. She opened it, and she saw a very familiar handwriting.

_Dear Marceline, _

_ You may not know me yet, but I am hoping for you to like me back, I kind of suck at writing these things, since I am not really fond of such letter, but please do understand that I do __**love **__you and I am hoping for you to return these feelings, I don't want you to know me… NO, not just yet. I'm not ready to stand up for myself, I am not ready to stand-up in front of you and confessed these unrequited feelings of mine. _

_Always and Forever,_

_Your secret admirer_

Marceline smirked to herself then she went to a nearby trash can and she threw it.

_Heh, no one can ever fool me base from my past experience. __**Unrequited **__feelings huh? What does that even mean?_

Marceline went off with a smirk on her face.

**Back at Bubblegum….**

"YOU WROTE WHAT?!" Bubblegum yelled

"Sorry about that dear sister, but this friend of yours and ours has decided the things." Gumball said.

"YOU-MADE ME THINK THAT SHE LIKES ME BACK TOO!" Bubblegum said with an angered voice.

"Whoa, I'm sorry alright? I'm sorry, but trust me. She really likes you!" Marshall said.

Jake stood there idly and then he said. "Okay, so why am I here?"

"Oh yes. What is HE doing here?" Bubblegum stiffened herself and scowled at Marshall

"Again, we'll need your advice." Marshall said.

"Okay so what advice?"

"About, this…. We want Marceline to realize her feelings towards Bubblegum, but …. This girl over here is too stubborn to confess." Marshall said as he pointed out to Bubblegum

"HEY…. It- It's not easy!" Bubblegum blushed

"Can you help us my friend?" Gumball asked.

"Heh. Okay fine, but you should give me free food every day." Jake said.

"Sure thing my friend." Gumball smiled and Jake gave the three of them a huge smirk.

"_This would be a very.. very bad idea." _Bubblegum thought.

Xx

(**Marceline's POV)**

"Well, well. What should I do? It's still 6:30 in the evening…" Marceline said to herself.

_Oh yes! I remember! I should play to the bar where Keila invited me to._

When I remembered Keila, she said to me that I should hang out to the club of Ooo where rich people from Ooo would gather up there and well, listen to their random songs.

Well, since I don't have anything to do. I dialed Keila's number and this was our conversation:

"Yo! Kei?"

"Hello Marce! You finally called huh?"

"Oh yes, sorry about that… about this club.. Do you still have a space for a little bass player-"

"OH YES MARCE YES! COME IN HERE IMMEDIATELY!"

"Okay, chill. I'll be going on then. See you." I bid my farewell and went on to change my clothing.

I went to my wardrobe and I chose the clothes who were hanging on the door.

I changed to my red shirt, with a black vest, then I paired it up with an ankle leveled gray pants and with a hi-cut sneakers. Then I got my axe-bass then went to the club.

Xxxxxxxxx

(**GENERAL POV)**

After some weird explaining, all of them smirked except for Bubblegum who gave a sign of nervousness

"Are—you sure about these guys?" Bubblegum asked

"Well, duh." Marshall said.

"How about for commemoration for this plan of ours, we will eat and celebrate somewhere?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah man, I'm so like hungry like right now." Jake said.

"Uhh yeah, I'm kinda hungry too, let's go to this club Marcy's friend Keila used to talk to." Marshall said leading the way

"Who's Keila?" Bubblegum asked.

"Oh, Keila, she's form Marcy's ex-band the Scream Queens, no need to worry about that, they're just friends and she's in a relationship with Guy right now." Marshall said.

Bubblegum nodded her head and went on to the walking, she was in the back of the three boys who were busy about some talking and she walked, smiling to herself.

_OH my, my friends support me. I hope that I'll catch her attention and I will get my __**true **__kiss from her, not as a friend, not as a benefit but as her girlfriend, her official girlfriend._

"OOOOOOOOH, what a dirty mind you got there." Marshall smirked.

"WHAT!" Bubblegum blushed furiously.

"She's guilty." Marshall whispered to Jake who was laughing.

"I HEARD THAT!" Bubblegum yelled.

"Oh yeah, so do I have to care?" Marshall said.

"YOU!"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"MARCELINE!" Keila yelled out, hugging Marceline

"You Kei, sup?" Marceline smiled.

Keila had a tanned skin with a brown curly hair; she wore striped orange and yellow long sleeves with white shorts, then a long violet boots

"It's been like forever Marce! Come on! We'll prepare everything up!" Keila said as she led the way.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey guys, we're here." Marshall said.

All of them stood there in awe… the club was huge.

"Are we really…" Jake stuttered

"Don't worry, We'll be VIP's trust me.." Marshall smirked and went to the bouncer.

The bouncer smiled and opened the door for them.

"So like guys, this club is divided into two, the other one is the classy side, and the other one is the rocky, so like what side are we on?" Marshall asked.

"Classy." Bubblegum and Gumball said in unison.

"EH, as long as there's food I'm cool." Jake said.

"Well, let's go to the classeeey!" Marshall yelled.

"Hey, you're embarrassing us, when I mean us I meant the school." Gumball said.

"What." Marshall said.

"You're wearing the school uniform as well as the school emblem.." Bubblegum said.

"Oh so?" Jake asked.

Bubblegum and Gumball face palmed themselves and gave them a very huge sigh, explaining the same things over and over again.

And after some boring explaining..

"Ohhh, I get it." Marshall said with no emotions.

"Yeah me too, so WTF?" Jake asked.

"Jake, where are your manners?!" Gumball said.

"What? I meant WHERE THE FOOD?" Jake said.

"Oh."

The four of them sat and they ordered their orders,

"You know what's cool about this place?" Marshall asked.

"And what _exactly _is it?" Gumball asked.

"That side, the rocky one will perform some songs, and it will be heard from here. And I guess, this night, they'll perform about some jazzy songs." Marshall said.

"Oh I see. Rad." Jake said.

**On the other side….**

"You okay there Marce?" Keila asked assuring her friend.

Marceline stood there in front of the band; she gave a huge grin and said. "Totally totes to perform with you guys tonight, let's bang it all out with some jazzy songs!" Marceline yelled and they yelled back.

The curtains drew out and the spotlight was on Marceline, Marceline looked to her former band mates and they gave her reassuring thumbs up and Marceline started strumming her axe-bass.

And she started singing out.

_Merrily we fall out of line__  
__Out of line__  
_

_I'd fall anywhere with you__  
__I'm by your side__  
_

_Swinging in the rain__  
__Humming melodies__  
_

_We're not going anywhere until we freeze.__  
_

_I'm not afraid anymore__  
__I'm not afraid.__  
_

_Forever is a long time.__  
_

Keila joined in for some melodies.

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.__  
_

Marceline sang the solo again..

_Carefully we'll place for our destiny__  
__you came and you took this heart__  
__And set it free.__  
_

_Every word you write and sing is so warm to me.__  
__So warm to me.__  
__I'm torn, I'm torn__  
__To be right where you are.__  
_

Keila joined her back for some melodies again.

_I'm not afraid anymore.__  
__I'm not afraid.__  
__Forever is a long time.__  
__But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.__  
__Tell me every day__  
__I get to wake up to that smile.__  
_

**MEANWHILE (while Marceline is playing)**

**(Bubblegum's POV)**

The singer seems so familiar….

_I wouldn't mind it at all.__  
__I wouldn't mind it at all.__  
_

"She's familiar right?" Marshall asked.

"Do you know who the passionate singer is?" Gumball asked.

_You so know me.__  
__Pinch me gently.__  
__I can hardly breath.__  
_

"It's Marceline sheeesh." Marshall smirked.

My gosh, it's Marceline? I- but the song is for?

_Forever is a long, long time.__  
__But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.__  
__Tell me__  
_

"She's waiting for you to confess dude." Jake said.

Gumball coughed a little bit.

"Ooops, I mean Du—dudette!" Jake corrected

_Everyday I get to wake up to that smile.__  
__I wouldn't mind it at all.__  
__I wouldn't mind it at all._

**(BACK AT MARCELINE [AFTER SINGING])**

**(GENERAL POV)**

Everyone was cheering for the band, the curtains were closed but the people were still cheering.

"Whoa, cool Job Marce!" Guy said "brofisting" Marceline.

"Thanks dude, but I have to go." Marceline said.

"Already?" Keila asked.

"Uhh yeah, I ha—I have to do something." Marceline gave a smile and they went for it.

Marceline was about to go out when the bouncer stopped him.

"Miss Abadeer?" The bouncer asked.

"Ah yes?"

"DO you know,… Marshall Lee Abadeer?" The bouncer asked her.

"He's my bro. why do you know him?"

"He came in a while ago."

"Oh, Okay then thanks." Marceline said as she walked away.

"MARCELINE!" A familiar voice called her out.

"OH hey bon? You're with Marshall and some other guys right?" Marceline went back.

"Oh yes, you're going home?" Bubblegum asked.

"OH, not – not really…I just want to get some fresh air that's all." Marceline smiled.

"Oh, can I come with you?" Bubblegum asked.

"Uhh sure."

The both of them were walking.

"Marceline?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice outfit." Bubblegum blushed

Marceline stopped at her steps and blushed.

"Di—did I say something wrong?" Bubblegum asked.

"Oh, nothing really, do you want something to eat?"

"Nothing in particular really, but I'll eat whatever you want to eat." Bubblegum smiled.

"Oh cool. Do you want some crème pie over there?" Marceline pointed out a small stand

"Sure. I'll wait here." Bubblegum smiled and sat on the bench.

"Okay then, I'll be back." Marceline ran to the small stall.

Bubblegum was left alone in the bench. She smiled widely and thought about her lips, against Marceline.

_Oh my, AM I A PERVERT?_

Bubblegum was cut off of her thoughts when she saw three men surrounding her.

"Hello pretty lady? You seemed to be alone? Do you want us to take you home?" The man smirked.

"No. I'm with someone tonight. So please leave." Bubblegum glared.

The other man took her wrists and pinned her to the bench. Bubblegum couldn't scream or yell for help since her mouth was covered up by the hand of the other man.

She closed her eyes and hoped for the worst but nothing happened.

Marceline was there, she pulled the man who were pinning Bubblegum and punched him. She kicked the man who was covering Bubblegum's mouth. But… before Bubblegum could yell, the other man pulled out a stick and he was about to attack Marceline but it was stopped by Marshall Lee and the others. Marshall Lee held the tip of the stick and kicks the man to his stomach, then Gumball punched him and Jake gave the final blow. The other two were badly injured grabbed the man and ran away.

"That was close." Marshall said.

"Th-at hurts." Gumball said.

"Heh." Jake smirked.

"Oh thanks guys." Marceline said.

"You okay Peebs?" Jake asked.

"Ah yes. Thank you very much." Bubblegum said.

The three boys smiled and said.

"We'll be there, we'll be coming home together alright? So, we'll wait by the crème pie stand over there." Marshall pointed out and the three of them began walking

"Are you sure that you're okay Bon?" Marceline asked again, sitting down next to Bubblegum

"Yes Marceline, thank you very much with your efforts." Bubblegum smiled.

Marceline blushed and leaned to the bench.

"You know what? I'll admit this one thing." Marceline said.

Bubblegum's heart was beating fast.

"What is it?" Bubblegum gulped.

"I- I really like -"

Bubblegum prepared herself

"I really like the moon you know."

Bubblegum frowned.

And this…. She means, THIS IS THE LAST TIME

Bubblegum stood up and said

"You know what? I'm tired of this! I… I really like you Marceline, no.. I REALLY LOVE YOU! but you're so damn dense! Like ugh! And I hate it! I REALLY HATE IT! When you're with that Luka, I was so jealous. So jealous like GLOB! You- you - you're the reason of all of this. You-re the—only reason about this…. This thing…. In my heart. That keeps me flustered every time when I'm with you… my brain gets,.. Overreacting and this causes me to hide and hinder these feelings… you know what? - UGH.. but..—"

Bubblegum was cut off when she was being hugged by Marceline.

Marceline pulled out with her signature smirk and said

"Guess what? I feel the stupid way, and I really love you" Marceline smiled.

"You—you do?" Bubblegum's starting to tear up.

"O—yes I do! And I really want to shout it to the world!" Marceline said.

"You—you would?"

"Yeah, wait." Marceline got on the bench standing and yelled "I LOVE BONNIBEL BUBBLEGUM! AND GUESS WHAT?! SHE FEELS THE SAME WAY TOO!"

**Meanwhile…..**

"This is reall-" Marshall was cut off when he heard someone yelling.

"They did it." Gumball smiled.

"Heck yeah! All of them were on my plans!" Jake said.

"Including about Bubblegum's incident?!" Gumball glared at Jake.

"Uh no, I didn't expect that thing."

**Back to the scene**

Marceline was panting.

Bubblegum pulled Marceline down and there they were hugging each other, thank goodness no one was in the park that time, it was already 9:30 when Marceline did the yelling and the other things.

Bubblegum pulled out from the hug, and cupped Marceline's cheeks.

"Marceline, I deeply thank you."

"For? Making you fall for me?" Marceline smirked.

"Ah yes, and for returning these feelings." Bubblegum leaned closer and Marceline did the same.

Then the both of them kissed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**A/N- oh, should I continue this? **

**I don't own the song called " I wouldn't Mind" by He is We**


End file.
